


5. Partners in Crime

by dawnoftime



Series: Blood (and) Harmony [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst a bit, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, Holly Horsely/Francesca Norris is kinda additional, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slow Burn, There is mentions of violence, Wedding !, but not like too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftime/pseuds/dawnoftime
Summary: In which they slowly fall, and don't realise until it's a tad bit late.
Relationships: Holly Horsely/Francesca Norris, Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Series: Blood (and) Harmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	5. Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you listen to FINNEAS' Partners in Crime while reading!

_ I said you look pretty _

_ All strung out on coke _

_ You said it's not funny _

_ But it wasn't a joke _

C.C. Tinsley wasn’t even laying down. He was investigating the Ricky Goldsworth, he knew who it was: the problem was finding him and finding evidence that could incriminate him.   
‘Innocent until proven guilty’ which was true for most cases, but he literally confessed to him in a whisper but he had good lawyers, Tinsley’s reputation would simply go so far down that it would be embarrassing to even breathe.

He fell asleep on his desk office, propped on his left forearm, his right one around Ricky’s crime folder, both of them being folded up. Not many people notice, but he had a scar on his right wrist; however, almost everyone noticed that he has in neat handwriting:  _ yours first  _ were the scar was _.  _ He never discussed it, no one asked about it either…

Ricky was climbing up to the second floor, he saw the detective’s office light be dim so he knew he was there. He slowly opened the window and as he was about to shout that he was there to visit ‘his lover’ (or the person he decided to bug because they were handling his case), he saw he was just sound asleep on the desk chair, looking as vulnerable as ever.

He sighed and got closer, the tattoo was dark against the paleness of Tinsley’s skin, the dim light dancing around the detective’s face.

“Oh, you should have this.” He mumbled, going extremely  _ soft feeling  _ for the detective just lightly snoring. He grabbed a post it note and quickly wrote something down on it, too bothered to actually mess with the detective too much. He rearranged some of the evidence around Tinsley’s office and then, as he was about to head out, he decide to actually drape over Tinsley’s shoulders the jacket he carried with him.   
  
As he was about to leave he heard a noise from Tinsley, and he perched himself well enough, “Rick..?” He asked quietly. “You looked pretty, like a princess.” The detective didn’t move from his position, “Don’t make fun of me-” “I was serious! You looked peaceful, for once I didn’t want to punch you in the nose.”   
Tinsley made a quiet hum like noise, “Since you’re awake-” “No.” Ricky looked back at him confused. “What do you mean no?” “I’m still so fucking tired, you’re exhausting.”    
  
The killer laughed, “That’s what I’m supposed to do, you know.” He re-entered and just stood near the window, observing the other male. “As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, you should go to bed. I won’t bother your office anymore,” There was a kind smile at play, Tinsley would have noticed if he had his eyes open-    
Wait, is he  _ snoring?  _ Ricky might have actually facepalmed. He was asleep, again. 

_ And you won't remember _

_ But I carried you home _

_ You sat in the shower _

_ While I washed off your clothes _

The killer got close to the other, and indeed, Tinsley was asleep. He pulled the chair away, the detective making a small noise as his arms hit his stomach. Ricky put one arm around the other’s knees and the other quickly gripped around his torso part. 

As he lifted him up, he was glad he had kept in shape through all of that- Either that, or Tinsley was  _ suspiciously _ light for a man his height.   
  
He carried the detective in his arms towards his bedroom, Ricky noticed how weirdly tidy it was. It was white, minimalistic, but it had a few touches that made you notice that the man living inside of the bedroom was a chaotic being. He left Tinsley on the bed, he went back to collect his jacket from where he dropped it on the floor and he went back to set it over the other man. He smiled at the sight and he vanished from the apartment, leaving after him his spirit, jacket and a note that read:

> You look so cute when you sleep
> 
> Take care of yourself, Tinman.
> 
> -RG 

* * *

_ But isn't that what friends are for _

_ Even if we used to be more? _

_ Like lovers or partners in crime _

_ And you were still mine _

The second time Ricky sees Tinsley in a vulnerable position was when the detective was being held hostage by one of his enemies to lure him out. He didn’t even  _ like  _ Tinsley in that way, what was their deal? Either way, he will not let the only detective that actually (semi) _ solved  _ his case die, not on his watch anyway.

He saw them, and then Tinsley. The detective looked beaten, he barely looked like he was breathing (Ricky knew he was though, he noticed how his chest rose even if it was just a little) and he barely looked like a detective (basically himself).   
  
Ricky bust in, a gun in hand this time (there was no time for having fun and blood on himself) and shot the first person he saw.   
  
It wasn’t one of the ‘bosses’ nor was it somewhere deadly, but it was enough of a distraction to sprint for Tinsley and try to make an escape (keyword on  _ try) _ . He barely got out, Tinsley still wasn’t regaining consciousness and all hope was lost for him: they were hidden behind some boxes and he started hearing footsteps getting closer, his instincts made him hug Tinsley close (maybe in a possesive way, maybe in a protective way) and beg this wasn’t-

“There is two more people! Sir, are you alright?”  _ The police. _ “Is your friend alright? Are they hurt? Oh, goodness-” Ricky didn’t let Tinsley go, he did look up and… “Oh, it’s  _ you.” _ Banjo was there, thank  _ God _ Banjo actually did something with his degree in criminology (and law, he was a wild man). “Yeah, you’re never happy to see me. I’ll call a medic for both of you.” He said, quickly getting his walkie talkie and saying some stuff that was muffled for both Ricky and the bubble around him.   
  
“Tinman, you gotta wake up, man-” Ricky shook him, he was getting kind of worried, he barely felt a pulse on the detective and his breathing was steading and- “Oh god, nOnoNoNo- You can’t be dying. BANJO MAKE THEM HURRY UP!”   
  


_ You said we should get out _

_ While we still could _

_ And I should have listened _

_ But I misunderstood _

At the hospital it was a different story, it was kind of funny. Ricky hates the detective’s guts, or that is what he thought. He was weirdly weirded out by liking how peaceful Tinsley looked while he slept, or how he sometimes obeyed him to just to get a clue, or how the detective smiled shyly when he was complimented when his guard dropped.    
  
He needed to get Tinsley out of the village (and possibly himself), but he wasn’t worried about himself as much as for Tinman over on the bed. He could have fought back, he could have shot them, but after doing a quick check up of where they got Tinsley from, it was evident that he was leaving home for work and clearly had his guard down because the stupid cat of his probably was near him in that moments and…  _ God, Tinsley was such an idiot for loving things _ .

* * *

Next time they saw each other, the detective had a gun in his hand pointed at the floor (near Ricky’s foot) and the other had a knife (and a gun in his back pocket, but C.C. didn’t know that) in hand. “You  _ have to! _ There is no other way!”   
  
“What about you? They’re still out there!”   
  
“I don’t care! I’ll keep you safe however  _ I need to do so! _ ” 

He lunged forward, Tinsley dropped the gun in a heap and Ricky discarded his knife.

_ Thought you wanted me tied down _

_ Started to chafe _

_ But it's easy to see now _

_ You just wanted me safe _

They struggled around each other, until Tinsley was left with the lower hand. “I’m sorry.” He took the gun out of his pocket, the detective being in shock but instead of a shot there was a thud.   
  
They both were sprawled on the floor, however, one was unconscious and the other was on top of him (for anyone wondering, Banjo taught him a few of the ‘calming down’ attacks they have in the force). “I’m sorry, but not too sorry.” 

He tied the other down with some random shit he found, and he picked him up without problem (again, he was thankful that he could carry the detective without a problem, but he was worrying if Tinsley was even  _ eating  _ at this point), this time carrying him more like a potato sack and doing so to his basement. The basement is Ricky’s living room: dark, dim but cozy. He left Tinsley on the couch and he just observed the other, he was surely abusing the power of the detective’s sleeping and such but seeing as the other barely got sleep (or not at all) this was needed from time to time.

_ And when the cops broke down our door _

_ And held us both against our floor _

_ Did we look like lovers or partners in crime? _

_ Did you look like mine? _

A knock was heard on his front door, he quickly closed the basement one and ran to open the main one. “Ricardo Goldsworth?” Oh, _the police._   
He braced himself and opened the door, “Good evening.” He smiled politely, he was about to lose it: first Tinsley, now _them_ and- “Boys! Wrong house, it was 16 not 6!” Holly took a step out of the vehicle, and saw Ricky. He suddenly was much more calm, but after her came out-  
  
“No, it’s fine. We can search up this house too, Tinsley said a while ago that this man had strange activity.” Of course _Dr. Fear_ was going to be with them. Of course that man is looking for Tinsley, of course he wants to search the possible criminal’s house because _he probably murked the detective because he was getting so close_ , and other lies along the line. Why would he kill the only one who actually is smart in some way (not to mention kind of cute, and clumsy, and honest and _Gosh Ricky had it bad)_ ?  
  


Ricky nodded, “If you say so, Dr. Fear” it was awfully annoying that the police force even called him  _ Doctor, _ he had a doctorate in journalism, who even cares about those?  _ Well the police apparently,  _ his brain supplied. 

The cops entered, he gave them a freeway to do so and while they searched his living room he ran and hid the basement door behind a fake wall. Then quickly went back to his spot by the door, Holly entered and Dr. Fear followed. He let them pass without any worries now.   
  
As they searched he heard some shuffling below his feet and-  _ Shit, Tinsley may have woken up.  _   
And as the other cops realised, they didn’t show it on their face. They searched very precisely until they knocked on a wall and it sounded hollow. “Is there anything behind this?” The first policeman asked, “Why would there be?”

  
  
**_A thud from downstairs._ **   
  


  
“A room.”   
  
“Why would there be a room I block out?”   
  


  
**_Muffled shouts._ **   
  


  
“Sir, we will break this wall.”   
  
“You have no right.”   
  
  


**_Something breaking and another scream._ **

  
  


Dr. Fear broke down the wall himself, he smirked and went downstairs and tried to unlock the door. Ricky was  _ fucked _ .   
He didn’t even bother, the other policemen tried to circle him but he somehow slithered out of the situation, took the most needed things and he bolted- And the only thing he thought of was:  _ I’m sorry, Tinman. _   
  
He ran and ran and ran, and he found a random motorcycle and made it work and stole and drove and drove to the only town he knew somehow he knew was there.

And Tinsley was on the floor, with cuts on his arm from the random piece of ceramic he broke while trying to free himself. “You weren’t killed.” “You wish I was, old man.”    
  
Holly sighed with relief.

  
  


_ Or did we look like fools _

_ Tryna get away with it all? _

_ Thinkin' we'd be saved by a call _

_ For each other _

_ We were on the same boat _

“What the fuck were you doing here?” “I was trying to catch him and-”   
  
And more things said like that while Tinsley was driven to the station. “You are absolutely one of a kind. You’re such an idiot, damn.” Holly ranted, the detective just looked down while she took care of his arms.   
  
As they left him alone again in his apartment, he went on a search quest for that one note that Ricky left a coded phone number (he actually decoded it because he was curious, he may have actually debated calling him multiple times, sue him) and as he rummaged through all the notes and evidence alike until:   
  


> Call me Tinman, you’ll get a clue or two!
> 
> Or not! ;)
> 
> -.... -..- ---.. ---.. -..- ..--- ...-- ....- -..- --... ---.. .----
> 
> -RG

He took his phone out and as quick as light he dialed the number, and it rang out.

_ Didn't see you for ages _

_ Didn't pick up your phone _

As there was no answer, he tried to call again.   
And it kept going to voicemail, and Ricky’s message was taunting him in the back of his mind:   
  


“You’re calling Ricardo G, if it’s urgent call again, if not just leave a voicemail. If anything else, go fuck yourself.”

**_And so he called…_ **

**_And so he called…_ **

**_And he kept calling…_ **

**_But there was no reply._ **

Tinsley thought he might cry, this was  _ dumb.  _ The other was a  _ criminal  _ and he can’t like a criminal! That’s against his job (and maybe some of his chaotic morals).   
  
He did cry, after calling him on the second day and there was no answer.   
And a month passed, and he still had no answer.   
_ And six months passed, and he still had no answer. _ _  
_ **_And a year passed and_ ** **_he still didn’t have an answer._ **

_ Made it out of our cages _

_ Never made it back home _

Ricky didn’t want to answer his phone, to anyone. He was sorry for not answering Tinsley’s, Holly’s not as much. He knew Holly, because he knew her  _ gal pal _ (he knew they were Girlfriends, or they both had feelings for each other but he is waiting for the outcome), Francesa Norris.   
  
He knocked on the door, and- “Rick?” “Yeah, please let me crash.”   
  
He stayed for two weeks, during those two weeks he changed his appearance, he got a new phone with a new number (he still kept his old one because  _ Tinsley  _ was worried for  _ sure, he did that too much). _   
  
And if a Wedding Invite (yes in capital letters,) was sent to him and he got it somehow that was a mystery(apparently it was Holly and Francesca’s small wedding for close friends and  _ important  _ family members). He justified that he might actually go just to visit Tinsley, it had been a year and-  _ Oh shit, that meant Holly and Francesca were girlfriends before his escapade! _

  
_ I was late to the party _

_ Of an old family friend _

_ I was lookin' for parkin' _

He was arriving in a black vintage car, in his best suit to the venue on the date he was asked to come. He was, of course, late (fashionably this time). He wasn’t chased by any of the police or anything like that, but he surely was chased by bad luck because all the parking spots on the assigned parking place were somehow taken. There were about 34 people attending, some shared a car, right?  _ How the fuck. _

_ Thought I saw you again _

_ Someone I've seen before _

As he finally exited the car, he noticed a slender figure (he was wearing a standard dark grey suit but it looked awfully familiar) lurking by the entrance just basking in the light. He looked at the clock, and surely, the ceremony was about to start,  _ Who the fuck would be waiting outside? Is this person lost? _   
  
And it finally clicked, the man sighed and was about to go inside and that man was  _ Charles C. Tinsley _ , it was  _ his detective. _

  
_ You couldn't look any more like a lover _

_ Or a partner in crime _

_ Or something of mine _

The criminal started running towards the man and he may be a wanted man, but all he wanted was  _ that  _ man that somehow caught his heart between case files.   
  
_ “CHARLES!” _ The tall man had opened the door but he turned around, catching a few of the back seated people’s attention. Oh, how he smiled-   
He tackled the man down in a hug, the other couldn’t handle Ricky’s weight just flying at him and they both fell onto the floor, in a hug.   
  
Francesca and Holly were already at the front, they turned to the pair that was by the door. “Did you think that would happen?” “Yeah, that’s why the one performing the ceremony still isn’t here.” Holly nodded, “You were ready, huh.”   
“I know how Ricky gets, I expected this to not go any other way,”   
  
“You look so  _ fucking  _ good, holy shit.”    
“Ricky, you’re here!”    
“Of course I’m here, dumbass!” They were laughing and crying (and getting everyone attention, and their nerves too; but they didn’t seem to care).   
“I missed you,” 

“Yeah, I missed you too, Tinman.” He said those words in such a gentle manner that just- Even if they were on the floor, Tinsley reached down to cup Ricky’s cheeks and he kissed him shortly.    
He pulled away shortly after, “Oh, even your kisses taste good and cute-” “Ricky, we’re at a  _ wedding.” _   
  
They quickly gathered themselves and just sat down on their named seats (that were conveniently next to each other,  _ maybe pining over Tinsley to Francesca wasn’t such a bad idea) _ to attend the Wedding of their close friends, they earned quite a few dirty looks but they didn’t seem to care enough for them.   
  
“But I stand by what I said, you look so damn good in suits.”   
“Ricky, this is a wedding. Be quiet, stop joking-”   
“I’m not joking!” They whispered shortly, before falling silent for the ceremony to finally start.

  
_ I said you look pretty _

_ All strung out on coke _

_ You said it's not funny _

_ But it wasn't a joke _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and/or a comment! I love reading y'alls opinions!


End file.
